


The Game

by Colejeager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colejeager/pseuds/Colejeager
Summary: He sees you.He falls.He loves.He talks.He dates.Then,They hate.They flirt.They take.They hurt.Rivalry of Kageyama Tobio and Oikawa Tooru.The Game.





	The Game

The sun shined brightly as you rounded the corner into the gates of Karasuno High. You sighed and composed yourself. You are (Y/n). Second year transfer student from England. Top of all your classes. Majoring in sports management. You shook off the nerves and continued walking onto the campus.

You stood in the small courtyard, having no clue where to find the dean's office. You started to roam the halls, then there was gleam of orange hair before a crash. You coughed as your back collided with the hard tile.

"O-Oh god! I-I'm so sorry!!" The boy shouted, tears in his eyes as he helped you up.

"Its fine, really, don't worry about it." You gave a small smile and dusted yourself off. When you looked back at him, he was stunned, staring at you with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Are you okay?" you asked and he gave a huge grin.

"Are you the new transfer student from England?!" You chuckled a bit and nodded.

"I guess the rumor got around already." You gasped as the boy dragged you by your wrist to through the halls. Soon, slams and the patter of feet could be heard as you approached a closed door.

The first year slammed the door open and continued dragging you into what was a mini gym with a volleyball net up.

"COACH!!!" The boy shouted, his voices bounced off the walls creating a massive echo. His voice put a screeching halt to everyone in the gym. A guy with thick blonde hair and brown roots approached us.

"What? And who did you bring with you?" The man spoke, toothpick hanging between his white teeth. The shorter male turned back to you and smiled as he got excited all over again.

"Talk!" He bounced on the balls of his feet and you laughed before putting your hand out to the coach.

"Hello, I'm (F/n) (L/n). Second year England exchange student-" Your greeting was cut short as the coach finished for you.

"And our new team manager." The blonde grinned a bit as he introduced himself.

"The name's Ukai. The team will introduce themselves." Ukai took the toothpick from his mouth and shouted.

"Everyone! Make a line side by side!" Within seconds the whole team was together and quiet. All eyes shifted as another person came through the door. A boy. He had black hair, glasses, and a small adorable smile.

"W-What's going on?" He blushed lightly as he realized all eyes were on him.

"Takeda! Right on time hurry up and get over here." Takeda scurried across and stood beside Ukai.

"Alright," The blonde slapped your shoulder a bit. "Introduce yourself. And team, Listen closely."

Your British accent filled the gym as you spoke loud enough for all the team to hear.

"I'm (F/n) (L/n). Second year England exchange student. I'm also the teams new head manager!" You smiled brightly as most of the boys cheered. The coach laughed and cleared his throat before telling the boys to settle down and introduce themselves. The boys went down the line and said their names.

"Daichi Sawamura. Team Captain."

"Asahi Azumane. Ace."

"Koshi Sugawara. Co-Captain." Finally, the Orange haired kid spoke up.

"Shoyo Hinata!" He gave a bright smile as the others continued.

"Yo, I'm Ryunosuke Tanaka." The guy with a buzz cut spoke up and grinned.

"Kei Tsukishima." Another Blonde spoke up next.

"Tobio Kageyama." Tsukishima coughed over the word 'king' and Kageyama glared.

"Yu Nishinoya. Libro."

"Tadashi Yamaguchi!" The next boy smiled.

"Chikara Ennoshita."

"Hiashi Kinoshita."

"And Kazuhito Narita." The last guy said before all 12 of them bowed as if they finished a performance. Ukai spoke up again.

"That's the team. And this guy here," He grabbed Takeda's shoulder. "Is Ittetsu Takeda. Co-coach." You gave a kind smile before speaking to everyone.

"It's great to meet all of you." Bushing lightly, you run your fingers through your (h/c) hair. Within seconds, Nishinoya and Tanaka were all over each other swooning. You laughed and leaned against the wall as Ukai ordered them back to practice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chapter?  
> This is my first story ever using AO3.  
> I'm going to start up a story on anime oneshots. Leave requests in the comments.  
> See ya next time!


End file.
